Forgiven
by BlackRose999
Summary: In a world of no magic or knowledge of it, Lucy and Levy both befall a terrible accident that lands them both in the hospital, where they will meet the men that will own their hearts and souls. But not all endings are meant to be bliss... Will the duo get to keep their lovers? Or will the illness and accidents claim them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm still new at this so please be patient with me.**

 **If it sucks leave a comment how to fix it, don't cuss me out.**

 **Its a Lucy X Natsu/Levy X Gajeel with a few oc's thrown in.**

 **So without further adieu, I give you Forgiven!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **However the oc's are in fact mine...**

* * *

Forgiven

\- Lucy POV -

 _It was sunny, the grass was soft and the sky was clearer and brighter than its been in years... That alone should have been a warning. An omen to stay inside, to stay out of the beautiful rays streaming down from the heavens. But like a fool I brushed it aside, pushed the sinking feeling of doubt from my mind and went out anyway._

 _We were laughing, smiling and joking around with each other. No one was paying attention to the cars in front of us, or the one behind us. The driver of the car behind us hit our car first, suddenly gunning his engine and slamming us into the bumper of the civic in front of us. I remember my head smashing into the headrest in front of me, bouncing back off into the window. My neck made a sickening crunch, the cracking and popping of my vertebrae making me screech in agony. Searing pain shot through my back and my ribs, I felt my eyes screw shut and my vivid blonde hair catch on the seat belt cover behind me._

 _I watched the world slow down around me, and my blood run cold as my friends got their own injuries. I saw my best friend slump against the window after her face crashed into the headrest, her chest didn't rise or fall, she lay perfectly still. A wordless cry tore from my throat, followed by a whimper of pain as my body shifted with the car._ "Miss? Miss are you stuck? Can you move?" _I have to force the words out of my mouth, choking on the pain and the sobs._ "I-I can't... I can't... move!"

 _I cried out as the door was ripped off and the seat belt jolted against my neck, earning an immediate worried glance from the firefighters. "_ Careful guys, she's got a neck injury. God knows what else..." _I cried when my friends were removed from the car, their limp bodies telling me that they had gotten the worst of the crash. I was the only one left. My friends... they were dead. All three of them were gone... "_ Get her on the gurney, she's going into shock. Watch her neck! Easy, easy!"

 _I was limp, my body wouldn't move when I ordered it to. Not that I really cared, I had no interest in living anymore. I hurt too much.. How can I live when my world is destroyed? How can I go on living when my best friends are dead? Why should I even begin to let myself heal without them? It's not fair..._ "Car crash, double header. Severe neck trauma and possible broken ribs, we'll be able to see more after the scans. Get her into the O.R. and for gods sake sedate the poor girl. God knows how much pain she's in now."

 _I don't feel anything. No pain, no sorrow. I am numb. Lifeless. All I feel is light pressure when they insert the IV and hook me up to the heart monitor, then everything fades to black._

* * *

\- Levy POV -

"All right everyone suit up, you know the drill! Claire watch your count and, if god pleases, your steps. Mind the piruette, it comes AFTER the triple axel. Levy! Your the star tonight, PLEASE for the love of god mind your Beillmann and your triple lutz. Everyone ready? Good, get out there!"

 _Its no wonder she was so demanding that day, it was the Final day of the International Grand Prix. Something our team only dreamt of seeing, or being a part of. Magnolia has a history of its Figure Skaters losing their competitions, but for once we actually beat everyone who we went up against. We even got into the IGP... For once we're experiencing a massive stroke of luck, she wants so badly to finally do something Magnolia can be proud of. We worked so hard to get here, and now she wants to end it with a trophy._

 _I sighed and pulled on my white feathered dress, the thin cloth sliding easily over my skin. I pulled on my skates and put my royal blue hair into a chignon, then put on the diamond earrings my mother gave me. When I got into the center position, I waited for the opening notes before I lifted my body into an elegant swan pose, my eyes remained closed until the lights flicked on. Then our performance began, I was soaring that night. I felt like a queen, like the world around me had melted away. I was a goddess on earth, and I made sure to show the world._

 _When the performance was over we all made our way to the changing rooms, but something didn't feel right. I felt hot, too hot. The ground was swaying and the room was twisting. I felt warmth collect above my lip, and when I touched the spot my hand came back slick and red with blood. I was vaguely aware of a metallic taste in my mouth, but I was more concerned about the fact that I was laying on the floor with no knowledge of how I got there._ "Oh my god LEVY! Somebody call an ambulance! Hey, Levy look at me. Lev come on!"

 _She helps me sit up, theres blood all over my dress, I don't understand whats going on._ "Bisca wha- Oh gods... SOMEBODY CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE! What the FUCK are you ALL DOING besides STANDING THERE?!" _I can't breathe, I'm choking on my own blood. She shifts my head forward so the blood won't collect in my throat, I end up with a glob of it on my dress, the fabric quickly turning crimson. I don't understand, this was supposed to be the best night of our lives. I'm ruining it. Why is this happening to me?_

 _The paramedics are here, I can feel their gloved hands lifting me onto the stretcher._ "What happened here?" "I-I don't know! She was just.. She was _fine_ a minute ago! And then I-I found her on the floor, she's covered in blood!" "Calm down, we'll take her in to the hospital, chances are its just a fainting spell and a bloody nose." _That's good... I can... I can still... Compete..._ "We're losing her! She's going into Cardiac Arrest! Get the defibrillators ready!" _My entire world goes black as I hear the charging of the plates, a cool rush tells me they cut away my dress and bra. I'm so immodest..._

* * *

\- Natsu POV -

"Catch him! He's getting away!" _I chuckled, they think they can possibly win after this? This is too funny._ "Hey Ice Princess! Your losin'! What did you say about kickin' my ass this time? Maybe you shoulda thought of that before stickin' Jet and Droy on my team _!" I grinned at his look of complete irritation, then slammed into the icy steel of the flagpole... Not my best moment._ "Hey Flame-Brain! How's that so-called 360 vision of yours working _?" I growled at him and snapped my teeth warningly, a habit I picked up from my old man._

 _He chuckled at me and held out a hand to help me up, that smirk on his face instantly made me smile. We may have our ups and downs, but he'll always be my brother._ "C'mon tabasco dick, we've gotta go see Igneel and gramps. They want us to go take a look at Magnolia General... Apparently he's gonna buy it and remodel it. 'Bout time too, its been forever since place has been upgraded." _The hospital? Why would gramps remodel it after all these years?_ "Alright well lets go."

 _It took us an hour to walk the six blocks to Magnolia General, but we didn't mind. The place looked old, kinda run-down. But the steel support beams keep it up, so no one has ever had a problem going in and out, no one has ever worried about it collapsing. I groaned and walked through the doors, the smell of bleach and anesthetics assaulting my nostrils the moment they opened. God I hate hospitals... As I walked around I caught a strange scent, the smell of vanilla and honey, with a pinch of cinnamon and apple. It was so different from the acrid stench of the hospital, I almost stopped mid-stride. It was laid out in a trail, like arrows on the ground, leading me to the source._

 _I found myself following it around the hospital like a zombie, I couldn't stop myself. I found a room in the ICU Wing that was absolutely saturated in it, the sign on the door read_ "Lucy H." _Lucy? What a cute name... I wonder if she's as beautiful as her name... I opened the door, it was like one of those corny love-story movies. My entire world stopped, it was like gravity. My entire center shifted. It was like the earth no longer had anything to do with me being here, it was her. Golden hair the color of sunlight fell in waves down her back, making her creamy tanned skin stand out against the beauty of her hair._

 _She turned her head to look at me, and I watched her warm chocolate eyes widen slightly, an electric shock going through us. Cute ruby-heart earrings hung from her ears, and a heart-shaped locket hung around her dainty neck._ "Who are you?" _It was musical, like the sound of birds chirping. I love her. Just looking at her makes me fall deeper and deeper in love with her. Aside from the casts on her neck and her arms, she looked breathtaking. But she was also glowing, a gold shimmering light seemed to emanate from her. Like she wasn't from earth._

"Hey! It's not polite to stare you know!" "Eh? Oh sorry, your just... radiant..." "Huh? What do you mean?" _I chuckled, she was so feisty for someone committed to the ICU Wing. I opened my mouth to explain but the person behind me cleared their throat, getting our attention._ "Sorry to interrupt ma'am, but the test results are back... It would be better to hear this in private." "O-Oh... Ok. Sorry- Oh, I never got your name.." "No, I just forgot to give it. My bad. I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. And your Lucy right?" _She gave me a small half-smile and nodded, for someone stuck in this dreary place, she sure smiles like she's home._

 _I waved and walked back through the halls in a daze, my mind reeling. Gramps had to get this place. He just HAD to get this hospital and help her. I got near the entrance and nodded to Gray, the raven-haired beauty he was talking too waved at me and gave him a slip of paper which presumably held her number, he smirked and joined me on the street. Time to go see Gramps._

* * *

\- Gajeel POV -

"Will the defendant please stand." _I felt my legs move beneath me, lifting me out of my seat. This is it, I don't mind goin' to jail, but I'd rather stay out here. Where I can see the sky._ "Has the jury reached a verdict?" "Yes your honor, Case 9786, People vs. Gajeel Redfox. For the charges of attempted robbery in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty. For the charges of murder in the second degree, we find the defendant not guilty." _I can't believe it... I never meant to take the guy's life, if the bullet hadn't ricochet off that pipe... He woulda lived. I can't believe they knew I never meant to do it._

"Very well, Mr. Redfox, I hereby sentence you to ninety days community service at the local hospital. Magnolia General will be getting a phone call and will expect you on the fifteenth, but I warn you. The next time I see you in my courtroom, I WILL send you to prison. This is your last strike Gajeel, make it count. Do something with your life, committing crime after crime will get you no where but a concrete cell. I do not like seeing a young man with so much potential, waste his life on petty whims."

 _I stood there in shock, I've never heard of a judge praise someone while condemning them. Its strange. But then again, I am a public menace, maybe he's just getting tired of seeing me on the stand for yet another crime. Huh, who knew someone like him would actually give two shits about someone like me.. I grumbled a thank you and walked down the hall, the heavy boots I wore making it sound like I was stomping._

 _I glared at the throngs of reporters, making them back off and quiet immediately. I hate people, and working at the hospital is going to suck... The smell of sickness and death, not to mention the blasted chemicals... Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk ya know? Friday rolled around and I found myself standing in front of the janitors office of MG, the cleaning outfit I wore felt strange and starchy against my skin._ "So, your the new recruit eh? When Mackie called me and said he had a man who needed a new start, I told him he was bonkers. But then again, I've never been one to tell my old friend no... So, lets hop to it!"

 _The janitor was old and small, his head came up to my rib cage. How's someone as tiny and frail as him been doin' everything 'round here? He's gotta have an assistant or somethin', maybe a co-worker who handles all the hard stuff._ "Well then Mr. Redfox, we'll be doing basic cleaning on the main Hospital wing today. Can you grab that big ol' box over there? Its got all the cleaning supplies in it." _I grunted and picked it up, nearly falling over when the full weight of it hit me._

 _Good god, what the fuck does this guy use?! This thing weights more than a ton, a hell of a lot more than I do!_ "Jesus christ old man... What the hell do you use? I know this ain't just disinfectant and bleach..." _The man chuckled and nodded, carrying his own box down the halls._ "Its got a few bottles of disinfectant and bleach yes, but its also got sulfuric acid in it. The acid is what makes it heavy." _That makes sense I guess... We made it to the main hospital wing, where everyone comes and goes. Three smells stood out, two that were stronger than the other. One smelled of vanilla and ash, the other... Orange blossoms and coconut, with a hint of kiwi perfume._

 _I like that smell... Its soft and subtle, almost lost under the stench of the hospital. I want to find out who it belongs to, who has the exact smell that always seems to attract me._ "You seem distracted there big guy... Whats on your brain?" _I whipped around and looked at him, I had stopped in the middle of the hallway after I smelled that scent._ "You smell that? It seems... Out of place." "Oh the orange and vanilla? This is the new patient hall, most of the smells have faded but these ones are from the two newbies. Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden." _Levy huh?..._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Let me know what needs fixing and what doesn't please!**

 **Please refrain from charring my skin off with your flames... I'm a newbie...**

 **Any who, TOODLES! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but I've been busy at work lately!**

 **Let me know how you like it!**

 **As you all know none of these are mine, Mr. Hiroshima has the pleasure of owning Fairy Tail and its Characters.**

* * *

-Lucy POV-

"Miss Hearfilia please. Calm down-" "NO, I'm not going to calm down, there's no way in hell I'm going to sit here and listen to this! There's _nothing_ wrong with me!" _I'm shaking, I can't believe this. They can't force me to stay here!_ "Miss Heartfilia I'm sorry, until we know the full problem with your spine and your brain we can't allow you to leave. If something happens to you because you refused to stay and receive proper medical attention, the results could be life-threatening."

"I-I could die?" "Yes ma'am, you could go into cardiac arrest. Please stay and let us help you." _My eyes hurt, I've been crying now for a good five, ten minutes. I don't understand... Why is this happening to me? I'm only nineteen! I have so much I've never gotten to experience life... I'm still a virgin for heaven's sake!_ "Ma'am? Are you alright?" _I don't feel right... I'm tense, my body hurts... I can't see._ "CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! I need a doctor here!" _My body is twitching, I can't control my body. I can't... make it stop..._

 _I felt the bed jolt as the doctors rushed in, I felt them roll me onto my side and try to hold my arm down long enough to get the needle into the IV. I didn't feel the pinch this time when the medicine went into my body, all I felt was the agonizing pain that was blaring through my skull._ "Sedate her! SEDATE HER! If she keeps thrashing like that she'll hurt herself!" _Please... Someone make it stop._

 _I dreamed that I was in the crash again, only this time I was watching it happen. I saw the man behind us speed up and slam into us, I saw Claire hit the brakes as the car spead into the woman in front of us. I saw myself crash into the headrest twice and then the window, I watched my best friend slam into the seat and her neck twist at an unnatural angle... I saw... I saw HIM drive off in someone else's car... That son of a bitch is going to pay, If its the last thing I ever do. I didn't wake up until around midnight the next day, the clock reading 12:42 pm/16th of June. Its summer... I should be home in bed, sleeping under that fluffy pink comforter I love so much. Not here... Oh well. I may as well sleep._

 _I woke up to a huge ray of sunlight in my eyes, my doctor hovering over me and taking notes about my vital signs. I opened my mouth to speak, and an odd croaking noise came out instead. It got his attention though, he immediately put his notes down and checked me over, smiling at me to make sure I stay calm._ "Hello there, you were asleep for quite awhile there. Thirsty?" _I nodded and chugged down the glass he gave me, barely even pausing to breathe._ "Easy there, don't drink to fast of you'll get the hiccups." _He smiled at me, then his face turned grim._ "We still have yet to contact your family... Any attempts to contact the estate have been met with hostility and well... hatred." "Thats normal... He doesn't want anything to do with me." "Lucy?"

* * *

-Levy POV-

 _When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with a breathing mask over my face. My royal blue hair is plastered against my neck and I feel woozy, like I'm on a very heavy drug. I have to fight to keep them open, to keep myself awake. I hear a tiny beep and slowly move my head over to the monitor, apparently it's alerting the nurses that I'm awake. What day is it? How long have I- Oh... Its the sixteenth... I've been asleep for almost a week. Six days... Six days since the IGP Tournament. Why the hell didn't I wake up sooner?_

"Ah, hello Miss McGarden. Its good to see the medication finally wore off, we accidentally gave you to much of the anesthetic when you were brought in. We thought you were much heavier in body mass than you actually are, thats our bad. So how are you feeling?" _I slowly looked over at him, taking in the glasses and the spiky ginger hair he had._ "Tired... Like I've been hit by a train..." "Oh! Well let me hook you up to some painkillers and wean you off the sedative." _He went over to my IV bags and took off the near-depleted clear bag, quickly unhooking it and taking it out of the room toward the nurses station._

 _I sighed and looked over toward the window, looking at the bright sunshiny sky and the quiet buzz of cars in the streets below. I don't know why I'm here, this makes no sense... Honestly I've never been sick like this. I didn't even know I could get sick! A dark shadow caught my eye from the doorway, and when I looked I saw the gleam of silver and the darkest crimson eyes I've ever seen. They held me in place as he stared, the swirling red of his eyes seemed to peer past every wall I'd ever put up around myself, past my insecurities and into my Soul._

 _Who was this guy? Why was I suddenly so... vulnerable? Like a flash he was gone, yanking me out of my reverie and back to reality._ "H-hey! Wait!" _Heavy footsteps vanished down the hallways, taking my red-eyed demon with it. Wait, MY red-eyed demon? What in mavis's name am I thinking?! How the hell did my brain come to THAT conclusion? I didn't even know the guy! How the hell can he be mine?!.._ "Well... He was kind of... mysterious... and possibly even cuuuu- NONONONONONO Not happening! I am not thinking of ANYONE that could ever possibly be in ANY way attractive!" "Soooo, is this a bad time?" " _EEEEEEEEK!"_

 _Two minutes and four blushes later I listened to my doctor laugh and explain that the man I saw wasn't a demon, he was the new janitor. He had long spiky black hair and bright red eyes, along with SEVERAL facial piercings... I can't believe I thought he was attractive! I literally have no idea what he looks like in the light and I'm already thinking about a hunky bad boy with severe issues with authority... Not that that's my kind of guy..._

* * *

 _-_ Natsu POV _-_

 _After I left her room in the hospital, I made my way to the Magnolia Courthouse, gramps was a Judge there who often gave kids lenient sentences because he believes that no one deserves life in prison, that their just having a bad day and that a little compassion will set them straight. In most cases he's right, most kids around here just need someone to believe in them and help them get through whatever it is that's going wrong in their lives. But in some cases... He can be as cruel as the sun. I remember he sent a man to death row once, granted the guy had murdered like... eight people but still, for gramps that was pretty harsh. Especially when its his own son._

 _His grandson Laxus was furious at first, but when he found out his dad was a murderer he eventually came around. Laxus is currently engaged to my god-sister Mirajane, the woman is as sweet as sugar and the perfect girl for him,_ _until you piss her off... Then even gramps runs in terror of her. I spotted the tiny judge exiting his courtroom, a serious expression on his face._ "Yo gramps! You got a minute?" "Hm? Oh of course Natsu my boy, whats troubling you?"

"Its about the hospital, what are you plannin' on doing with it?" _He looked surprised for a minute, like he'd never expected me to ask._ "I'm going to fix it up, the place looks almost ready to collapse. And as far as I know thats the only hospital we've got in Magnolia. Why do you ask?" _I stayed quiet for a minute or two, torn between confiding in him, and lying through my teeth. I was worried about Lucy.. She looked to strong, yet... frail at the same time. I had only just met her I know but... I felt like I'd known her for centuries._ "Its a woman, isn't it?" "W-what?" "A woman, a creature of the opposite sex. Thats why your concerned isn't it?"

"Y-yeah... Her name's Lucy. She's... Gramps she's beautiful... She's got golden hair and chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin and.. and she's just... I can't even describe her. I feel like putting her into words is disgraceful to her..." "Thats because you love her, the concept of love at first sight is true my boy, and it appears you've found your future bride. When a man truly loves a woman, she becomes impossible to describe to him. She is the sun and the moon to him, no in between. There's no rhyme or reason to it, but it's the god-given truth of things. No one else will be able to compare to her, in your eyes, she's perfect."

 _I stood there dumbfounded, shocked into silence. He knew. He understood completely, which means..._ "You loved someone like that too... Didn't you gramps?" _He turned somber, like I'd stumbled across a bad topic. Then he guided me towards a bench by the doors, sitting me down before he continued._ "My wife, she bore my son Ivan a long time ago. She disappeared almost twenty years ago, I haven't seen or heard from her since. I remember exactly what she looked like, what she sounded and smelled like. I remember the way the sunlight made her light up on the inside, how the moon made her quiet and thoughtful. I remember her eye color and the exact shade of color her hair was. My point is son, if you lose her, or if she leaves, no other woman on earth will be able to mend your broken heart." _We sat there in silence for awhile, just thinking about them. Then he smiled, patted my back, and went on his way._

* * *

 _-_ Gajeel POV _-_

 _I went to work early, I wanted to see the woman who had somehow figured out my favorite scent. I wanted to see the girl who had somehow gotten my attention without me ever laying eyes on her. I wanted to see her. The thought feels so strange and foreign to me that it almost makes my brain hurt just thinkin' about it... Mr. Yojima looks surprised to see me here so early, like he expected not to see me for the next eight centuries._ "I must say Mr. Redfox, I didn't realize you were such an honest man..."

"What's that supposed to mean...? "Oh nothing nothing, most men I get from mackie usually split town after the first day, they don't like working towards rejoining society I suppose..." "Well, I'd rather not be hunted from here to Crocus." _He chuckled at that one and muttered something along the lines of 'right you are', then smiled and handed me my work outfit and the chemicals I needed to lug around._

 _I was quiet most of the way to the New Patient Ward, but when I rounded the corner again that same smell hit me. Orange blossoms with a hint of coconut, mixed beautifully with the scent of kiwi perfume. I smirked when I found the room it belonged to, quickly ducking my head when the doctor left the room with an empty pack. What was supposed to be in that? Water? Morphine? Something else maybe? I leaned against the doorway in the shadows, careful to make sure she couldn't see my face very well, but I wasn't prepared when her head whipped around and stared right at me._

 _Wide pecan colored eyes stared at me, her heart-shaped face framed by messy blue waves that stopped just below her shoulders. She was small, but she looked tough. Like the whole world couldn't stop her no matter what it did, like she had this inner strength. I smirked at her, the sharp canines of my teeth looking like fangs. I saw her gasp a little when she noticed them. But the sound of her doctor returning made me turn and disappear down the hallway when she wasn't paying attention._ "H-hey! Wait!" _I chuckled and listened to her talking to herself about me, not paying attention to the fact the doctor was standing at her door and listening to her._

"Sooo is this a bad time?" " _EEEEEEK!" I nearly fell over laughing, she sounded to childish when she screams. Shes so cute. Wait what? Cute? I, Gajeel Redfox, think THAT little pipsqueak is CUTE?! What in the fuck am I thinkin'? She's not even my type! Sure she's good-looking... maybe she has a very nice toned upper body... with perfectly sized boobs... and the kind of eyes that make me want to melt... B-but that doesn't mean I like her! No way, not in a million years! She just happened to be very sexy-looking woman who- FUCK!_

* * *

 **So how was it? I want to give a quick shoutout to the two people who took the time to R &R with me, you guys are the best. You have no idea how nerve-wracking this is for me lol. **

**Its really awesome that you guys believe in me!**

 **Always yours, BlackRose 3 ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I had a MAJOR case of writers block and... Yeah I had to have a little help from my best friend.**

 **Anywho I hope you guys like it, lemme know what you think ok?**

 **As always the great and amazing Mr. Hiroshima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters, so without further adieu...**

 **Here's Chapter Three!**

* * *

-Lucy POV-

"Lucy?" _Pain lanced through me, the memories of brutal beatings and cruelties flashed through my brain as I heard that… that dreadful voice._ "U-uncle…. W-What are you… Why are you here?" _I flinched when the look of disapproval flashed over his face, the same look he gave me before he either hit me, or threw something at my skull. I missed the wary glance the nurse gave him, as if sensing that something was terribly wrong. But I did not miss the way she ducked her head and quit the room, leaving me alone with this… this snake._

 _I quickly looked at my hands, remembering the way he would punish me for making eye contact for too long. I was inferior it him. I would always be inferior to him. I must always remember my family owes him, that I am his property._ "I see your manners have yet to change Lucille." "My name… is not Lucille uncle. I am Lucy Heartfilia, not Lucille Ashley." "Be silent girl, you forget your place. If I choose to call you Lucille you will shut the hell up and nod your head like the good girl you should be, had your father let me have my way you would be Lucille Ashley. One day, you _will_ be."

 _I shuddered at the thought, he did not mean as his niece, or his daughter. I would be the head of his estate, and the only way I could do that… Was if he wedded me._ "Lucy is not a proper name for a Lady of your status, it lacks refinery and grace. When you finally concede your name will be changed permanently to Lucille and my last name will be added to yours." _My hands are shaking, I'm not sure if this is rage... or worse fear. Suddenly a sense of calmness sweeps through my body, taking away the insecurities and fear and replacing it with a sense of icy hate._

"You will not touch me or my family again. You will never take me as a bride and you will never inherit the family fortune or its estates. From this point forward I have no uncle, I'll be sure to call both my father in the Capitol and our lawyer to warn them of your current status as a disowned relative. I bid you a good day." _I turned my head and forced myself to look out the window, keeping my face passive and unreadable. I heard him curse me and my family's existence, promising to make me regret spurning his advances as he stormed down the hall… I couldn't help it…_

 _Tears began to drip down my cheeks, my eyes immediately screwed shut in an attempt to bar myself from seeing me riddled so weak… so broken, by a man with the moral aspects of a fucking flea. I felt my body shaking, I have so little family left… what was I thinking? He may be a vile despicable excuse of a human being, but he's my uncle. What in Mavis's name was I thinking?!_ "Luce?... You ok?" _It was like magic, my shivers and hiccups stopped, my breathing even calmed slightly. Though tears still cascaded down my cheeks, my attention was no longer riveted on the source of them. My attention was on the man who seemed to calm the storm raging inside me, my attention was on Natsu._

* * *

-Levy POV-

 _The hours seemed to melt together, nothing felt right. The ticking of the clock made my skin crawl, there's nothing here to make me relax. No books, no magazines, no movies to watch or art supplies to doodle on… I needed something to distract me. I started humming, singing a Hymn my mother taught me when I was little. The notes rose and fell in an even rhythm, making my breathing slow down with it. I became aware of someone's presence, the feeling of him watching me making tense, yet oddly calm._

 _My song stopped, but my eyes remained closed._ "I know your there… Why don't you come out where I can see you?" _Slowly, the red-eyed demon I saw yesterday came out of the shadows. Raven black hair cascaded down an elegantly sculpted body, the dark tanned skin only adding to the almost-sinful beauty of him. Silver piercings studded his face, making it appear leaner and sharper at the chin. They were evenly placed, making his face perfectly symmetrical. I stared at him, taking in every inch. He seemed to stare at me too, his ruby colored eyes staring into my soul and peering past all my walls. He knew me, he looked at me for only a moment, but in that moment he seemed to learn every secret I'd ever held or tried to protect. Not literally of course… but that's what it felt like._

"Who are you?... Why are you watching me?" "I ain't watching you... I like your perfume… that's all." _His voice was deep and guttural, a gravelly tone that easily made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I felt my entire being tense up, then relax and take the breath in my lungs away. He was beautiful, everything about him was sheer perfection._ "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?" "My name is Gajeel, and your Levy right?" _Don't freak out. Your name is on the door, it's not creepy that he knows your name._ "How did you know? Was it the placard?" _A look of confusion sweeps over his face, the handsome features twisting into a look of complete befuddlement._ "What placard?" _Okay…. This is only slightly… strange…_ "The one on the door… the one that bears my first name."

 _He still looked absolutely astounded, like he didn't even know it was there. Then to my shock he actually turned around and_ stared _at the door, before getting a look of utter embarrassment on his face._ "I honestly had no idea that was there…. I tend to stay out of hospitals… Don't like how they smell." "What do they smell like?" "Death. Sickness. And bleach, a lot of fucking bleach. Make's my nose burn like hell…" "So why are you here?" _Again he stopped, his head turning to the side as if to think it over._ "I did some things… Some really stupid shit that… that ended up taking someone's life. I'm trying to… I'm trying to fix that. To fix myself."

 _I let that sink in, the fact that he'd told a total stranger he was here because he inadvertently killed someone._ "Fixing yourself isn't a bad thing, if you're doing it for the right reasons. Changing just because someone demands you to, isn't necessarily a good thing. Make sense?" "Yeah… I get what your sayin'. But you gotta admit… I need fixin' if my actions got somebody killed." _I giggled, feeling my hand reach up and cover my mouth. It was a morbid joke, but it was funny nevertheless. My laughter was silenced when I heard a soft knock on my door, signaling the arrival of my doctor._ "I'm sorry Miss, but I'm afraid your friend might have to leave. Your blood work came back a little… iffy. We'd like to run more tests, something you might feel more comfortable doing in private."

* * *

-Natsu POV-

 _I'd gone back to the hospital in a daze, almost like dream walking. After talking with gramps I spent some time at home thinking, mulling over what he'd told me about his wife. How can someone just do that? Just up and walk out after bearing someone's child? Someone's world. It doesn't make sense, not to me anyway… A married couple is supposed to stay together. Divorce should never be considered… Neither should they be running away from your spouse… Couldn't she have stayed? Talked it over? Told him how she felt, maybe even tried to fix it. I don't see how he could ever forgive her… She left him alone with their son, that's not exactly nice- Hang on. Is that crying?_

 _I rounded the corner and immediately smelled Lucy, but… Something was off. Something else was mixed in, making it smell wrong, ruined. Is she crying? Oh no. Nuh uh. Nope not happening. If I find out someone made her cry I'm going to rip the goddamn skin off their fucking bones… An infinite amount of torture scenes played through my head. Murder by strangulation… Nah, to polite. Burned alive? Eh, little cliché. Bound and quartered? Nah, to medieval. Hold up, who the fuck is this bitch leaving her room? WHY DOES HE SMELL ROTTEN OHMYGOD!? MY NOSE! MY FUCKING NOSE! God damnit that shit burns like fucking crazy! I glared daggers at his back and walked into her room, stopping in my tracks when I saw it was indeed her that was crying. My heart broke, the blind rage evaporating from my body as soon as I took in her shaking form. Her head was in her hands, tears dripping from between her fingers and from her chin._

"Luce?... You ok?" _I saw her tense and then suddenly she relaxed, her shaking and the soft hiccupping ceased. She looked beautiful, broken and fearful, but beautiful. I saw her stare at me, as if seeing me in a new light._ "N-Natsu...? What are you doing here?" _Her tears made me want to scream, to go on a rampage and destroy the person who made her cry._ "I'm here to see you, come on Luce. What's the matter? Look at you, your face is all red and puffy. It doesn't suit you…" _She hung her head, as if trying to hide it. Without thinking I went over to her, gently laying my forehead against hers._

 _She was shaking, tiny tremors going through her as tears dripped down her chin. Slowly she told me everything that had happened, every once and awhile pausing to choose her words carefully. As if leaving something out. Her uncle was the one who did this? Who made this golden-haired goddess cry? I'm going to kick his ass._ "He wanted to marry me… Make me his plaything…" _Scratch that. I'm going to kill him. Slowly, painfully. That is wrong and all kinds of gross. Marrying your niece and expecting her to bear you your kids… Just… Just NO._

 _I sighed softly, which made her look up at me. The tears were coming slower, barely trickling down her face now. It angered me, no man should ever make a woman cry. Not like that. She stared at me with wide brown eyes, the color so dark it looked like melted chocolate. Suddenly my brain shut down, my body moved involuntarily and cupped her cheek in my hand, gently pulling her to me. She gasped quietly when I kissed her, her body slowly relaxing and leaning into me. I wanted to take away her pain, to replace it with that bright smile of hers. And I did._

* * *

 _-Gajeel POV-_

 _I let her and her doctor talk, not even giving her the option to let me stay. She looked sad when I left, but I brushed it off and continued about my work. She was beautiful, more so than I ever imagined. Royal blue hair cascaded in waves down her shoulders, stopping mid-back. Bright pecan colored eyes had watched my every move, taking in my physique. I did the same the first time I saw her. But it wasn't her beauty that got me, it was the way her eyes made me want to stay riveted in one spot, just so they'll keep looking at me._

 _It was the way her heart seemed to break when I left her there, alone with the doctor. It was the way her breath seemed to stop when I walked in. I loved her. I fucking loved her. Not even half an hour into our conversation, and I realized I actually loved this woman. Well, granted I've been watching her for almost a week now but… that's beside the point. She was beautiful, what's a goddess like her doing here on earth? What does that goddess, see when she looks at me? Me, a demon with no remorse._

 _I came back to her room when the doctor left, his head hung so he could see the clipboard._ "Hey! Doc'!" _His head snapped up and he smiled at me, recognizing me from earlier._ "Mr. Redfox, how may I help you?" "Save it doc', what's wrong with her?" _He frowned, his dark brown eyes narrowing._ "I'm sorry sir, but I can't help you. Doctor-Patient Confidentiality prevents me from saying anything about her condition without her prior consent, if you'd like to know anything about her, you'd be better off asking her yourself." _I growled at him in displeasure, a habit I'd formed after I found out it scares people into leaving me the fuck alone._ "Look man, you're getting nowhere growling at me like that. Just go talk to her. She'll probably tell you anyway." _Eh? Wait what? Why the fuck would she tell me just because I asked? That makes no sense…_

 _I shook my head as the doctor left, my head swimming as I thought about what he said. I reached her room a few minutes later, the door was closed so after a moment of deliberation, I knocked on it._ "Y-Yeah…?" "It's me, Mind if I come in?" "O-Oh… Yeah… Come on in Gajeel-kun…" _She sounds sad… Like she's got a bad taste in her mouth. I opened the door slowly, my eyes riveted on her. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying. Why was she crying?_ "You ok there shorty?... You look like you've been crying'." _She wiped her face, like there were tears on her cheeks._ "N-No… I'm ok… I promise." _My heart broke a little, her eyes softening when she noticed the way I looked at her._

"Hey, come on now shrimp… You can tell me anything…" _She smiled, just a tiny crack of a grin. But somehow, that broke my heart even more._ "They told me what's wrong with my blood… why I have to stay here…" "Oh come on, it can't be that bad…" "Their sending me to Crocus… To see this big shot doctor who specializes in… in…." _She looks like she's choking, like she can't seem to spit out the word._ "Come on Levy… You can tell me… Its ok, I'm not going to judge you or nothing." "oncology…" _It was like a whisper, almost inaudible. Almost._ "W-what..." "S-she specializes in Oncology… It's… It's cancer…"

* * *

 **Soooooo? How was it? Any complaints? Problems?**

 **No? Ok then, have some cookies! *throws chocolate chip cookies***

 **Bad review? NO COOKIES FOR YOU!**

 **lol jk jk Everyone gets a cookie, unless your a flamer and all you do is create hate and bullshit.**

 **Love you guys! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I may or may not be able to update anytime soon… I've been getting more and more episodes lately and I need to take a step back from everything stressful for the next few days, I WILL be posting the next chapter to this story because it's almost finished anyway. Being as how writing from all four characters pov's is irritating and kind of confusing, I'm going to start writing chapters based on one pairing at a time. So it'll go from NaLu pov, to GaLe pov every other chapter. (One chapter is NaLu and the next one is GaLe for the people who didn't get that last statement…) I apologize in advance if it seems like I'm getting discouraged, I'm not.**

 **Unfortunately my disorder keeps me from doing enjoyable things all the time due to my unannounced mood swings and occasional bursts of suicidal, or, maniac depression. Being as how there's really no medication that deals with my disorder, there's not much I can do to combat it besides take anti-depressants and try to stay positive. Thank you guys for being understanding about this and not cursing me out for having issues, cause in all honesty that's a d*ck move and makes you out to be a hypocrite. Everybody's got issues, some more than others.**

 **I know I've taken you guys through an emotional roller coaster with this story, but I'm not apologizing for that. My friend's reactions to this story are hilarious, and there's no way in hell I'm giving up that comedy gold cause some reader can't handle the curve-balls I'm throwing. Sorry but that's the truth. However, the story is going to be a little easier to handle for the next couple of chapters because it makes sense to give them some room to breathe, that is just common sense. Aside from a couple possible plot twists and "f*ck you's" to certain characters it's going to be a couple easy chapters for a bit until my disorder levels back out again.**

 **So again, thank you for your patience with me and I hope you have a pleasant weekend!**

 **Happy Fourth everyone!**

 _ **BlackRose999**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long but I've had issues with my Disorder and a little bit of writers block...**

 **But thankfully its all good and we've got another chapter!**

 **As always the great god Mr. Hiroshima owns Fairy Tail and all its wonderful characters, with the exception of my own OC.**

 **Without further adieu, here's the newest chapter! ^_^**

* * *

 _\- Lucy POV -_

 _I felt him lean into me, his lips, so warm and soft on mine. I felt him brush my hair away from my face and out of my eyes, I felt him smile against my lips as he kissed me. He finally gently pushed me away, his dark onyx eyes staring into my own chocolate-colored eyes. He smirked and leaned his forehead against mine, his rough fingers brushing over my cheek in a soft, loving manner._

"He was right… Nothing will ever compare to you again. Sight… Smell… Touch… and certainly not taste." "What do you mean? Who told you?" _He chuckled, the sharpness of his canines glinting in the sun._ "My father's friend, a judge in Magnolia Courts. He told me that once I find my Soulmate, no one will ever be able to compare to her. The sunlight and the beauty of the world will be dimmer, less breathtaking. She will be the sun, the moon, and the stars in the heavens to me. Eternally beautiful, and eternally irreplaceable."

 _I stared at him, feeling the weight of the words he'd said rest on my chest. His Soulmate? His eternal bride? I… I don't know how I feel about that._ "Luce?" "Oh, sorry. I was just… Thinking." _He frowned, looking kind of, heartbroken. I felt myself begin to panic when he stood up and started toward the door, his eyes dark and angry._ "I see…" "Oh Natsu no, I didn't mean it like that. Please understand, I just… I've never dated anyone before. I've had a few flings, but never an actual boyfriend." _He stood by the door._ "So your worried about me hurting you." "No! Well… Yes… But I… I just… I don't know ok?" _I looked away from him, the lump in my throat growing bigger and bigger, why does making him sad hurt this much?_ "You don't love me…. Do you?"

 _Everything stopped. My entire world halted in the blink of an eye, it wasn't how he said it, it was how he sounded. He sounded like I'd stabbed him in the heart with a white-hot blade, and twisted it just for kicks…_ "N-No Natsu that's not that I-" "Its ok Lucy… I promise its ok. I just... I just thought that maybe you felt like I did… You know, I've been here with you every day… for the past month. But I guess guys fall in love faster than girls do…" _He left, he turned around and walked away. He ignored my pleas, begging him to stay. He kept his head down as he walked down the hallway, leaving me alone to cry._

 _I stared at the door for hours, hoping that he'd come back. That he knew I never meant I didn't love him… I just can't accept the fact that I no longer need anyone… That he'd be anything he needed to be, just to keep me. I felt my heart clench, my breathing hitched and I heard my monitors start screaming for a nurse._ "Hey, calm down ok? Whatever it is that's bugging you, it can't be that bad can it?" _It wasn't a nurse that came to my rescue, it wasn't a doctor or even Natsu. It was a girl about my age with wavy royal blue hair and pecan-colored eyes, she looked about my height too._ "W-Who are you?" "Shhh, don't talk. Just concentrate on your breathing. In and out, deep breaths." _I did the breathing exercises with her for a bit until the monitor stopped screaming, a doctor had come by and nodded when he saw her helping me. He stayed until the monitor had stopped pinging._

"Thank you… What's your name?" "Levy, I'm your neighbor next door. You're Lucy right? I heard the fight… To be honest he kinda had that coming, springing the whole "Soulmate" thing on you like that." _I nodded, feeling my heart twinge again._ "I didn't mind the idea much… I just… I've never dated anyone before… I quit trying after I realized my dad was trying to force the wealthy ones into marriage to expand the family fortune… I swore off guys after that… The thought of him being the only man I'd ever need scares the hell out of me… Its foreign to me." "I totally get it; I've never really been with anyone either. My career took up so much of my time that boyfriends never really crossed my mind… But… I'm not gonna be able to skate now…" "Skating? Were you on Magnolia's Championship team this year?" _She smiled and nodded, her eyes lighting up as she talked about her sport._

"So how come you can't skate now? I'm sure they'd let you leave the hospital to do it…" _She quieted, her expression darkening as she remembered her reason._ "I won't have the time… Not with radiation therapy and chemo…" "What kind of cancer is it? If you don't mind me asking…" "They found a tumor on the left side of my brain, apparently it's not that big otherwise I wouldn't be allowed out of bed." _She chuckled at that one, her own version of a joke to make her situation less cruel._ "But anyway, don't worry too much about him. If he really thinks you're his Soulmate, he'll come back. He'll have to." "I don't want him to come back because he has too, I want him to come back because he loves me." "That's basically the same thing Lu, guys are easy to read… well… except for the guy I have a thing for… He doesn't really talk much, except for when he insults me…" "That's cause you're too damn easy to insult Shrimp..." " _EEEEEK!"_

* * *

 _\- Natsu POV -_

 _I walked around in a blind haze, not caring about any kind of injury I might sustain when I waltzed right into traffic and stalked to the other side of the road. A man jumped out to scream at me, asking if I had a brain or maybe a death wish. He damn near pissed himself when I turned and sent him the cruelest glare I've ever felt myself make, without another word he got back in his car and drove off. I made my way home, slamming the door behind me and heading toward the kitchen for my hidden stash of Firewhiskey._ "Natsu? If you broke that damn door again we're gonna go rounds, and this time YOU can pay for the replacement." "Fuck off Erza."

 _I felt the blood drain from my body, what the fuck was wrong with me? I don't care how pissed I was; it was NEVER wise to tell the She-Devil off. Footsteps down the hall confirmed my terror, and I quickly made myself scarce. Running for the door I nearly shit myself when I saw her bolt towards me, rage and killer intent evident on her face._ "ERZA NO! I'M SORRY I WASN'T THINKING, PLEASEDON'TSKINMEALIVE!" " _NATSU_!" _I stopped and found myself trapped between her and the door, in my terror I'd gone the wrong direction and ended up with her by the door. Suddenly the red-haired demon stopped, her expression thoughtful._ "You look like hell Natsu… What happened?"

 _As much as I loved my adopted sister, I absolutely hate her intuition. She knows me like the back of her hand, hell, there are somethings about me that she knows that even I haven't the faintest idea about. My old man took her in as a child, her red hair and onyx eyes almost matching ours. Sure her hair was darker and her eyes were a lighter shade of black, but she still looked eerily similar to us. She fit in perfectly with our violent nature too. Igneel swears he never spawned another child other than my brother Zeref, who's currently in Crocus teaching Psychology majors how to fuck with people's heads…_

"It's nothing Erza…" "Bullshit, it's never nothing with you. And this time it's something big. So spill, tell me what's wrong." _She hopped up on the back of the couch and inclined her head at me, telling me she wasn't going to let me leave until I'd told her everything._ _So I did what any man in that situation would do, I sulked and told her everything like a child._ "I see. And because of her reaction to your Soulmate statement, you think she doesn't, and won't, ever love you. Is that correct?" "Yeah… She was crying… I made her cry when I left. I could hear her yelling for me down the hall, begging me to stay and hear her out. But… but I couldn't. I wanted to hit her… guys don't hit girls right? Guys protect girls. They love them and keep them safe, they don't make them cry."

"That's right Natsu, you shouldn't hit a girl. But if she hits you, you have every right to knock her the fuck out. If you won't I will. But back to the issue at hand. You love her right? You really think she's destined for you? Like Jellal is for me?" "I STILL don't like him Erza, you could do so much better! He HIT you for fucks sake!" "That was many years ago and he was having an episode, I don't hold those against him. He already beats himself up for it. And besides, in a few more months he'll be my husband. There's not much you can do at this point; I'm already wearing his ring." _I grumbled and snapped my teeth at her, signaling my inner irritation._ "Don't you snap your teeth at me, I'll kick your butt again. Last time we went rounds you ended up in the ceiling, care to see a couple of spiders again?" _A shudder went through me at the thought of those creepy things…_ "That's cold Erza… Hey, where's Happy?" "He's in your room, sacked out on his usual spot."

 _I nodded and headed down the hall toward the staircase, the placed we owned lived in was a three bedroom two bath, two story townhouse. The downstairs served as the main house, the kitchen, living room and all other usual amenities. But upstairs held the bedrooms and the bathrooms, the bathrooms were separated by gender after Erza got tired of our "poor aim". My bedroom was on the left side of the house, next to the guy's bathroom. I opened the door and smiled at the sight in front of me, there he was, the little blue cat we saved three years ago from some asshole who left the poor thing beaten, starved and permanently dyed blue out in Magnolia Forest._

 _We took him home and nursed him back to health, but we soon realized the effects of the person who'd mistreated him had taken a dreadful toll on him. His growth was permanently stunted to the size of a year-old cat, and his meow was so soft that it was hard to tell where he was at certain times. We named him Happy after he warmed up to the house and started bounding all over the house and mewling at everyone and everything he came across, he was so joyful about being somewhere he was loved and accepted, he couldn't contain his excitement. So we named him what he was, Happy._

 _He was currently curled up on my pillows, under his favorite blanket. He always waited for me at the door when I got home, I was his person. He loved me the most. I sighed and gently rubbed his head, smiling when I heard a soft purr and a little squeak that came from him._ "Hey buddy, have a good nap?" _He yowled and crawled up my chest and perched himself on my head, purring loudly._ "I'll take that as a yes. C'mon, let's go get you some fish. How'd you like that?" _He nuzzled my head and started chewing on the ends of my hair, voicing his approval._ "Natsu, we need to talk about this. I think you should talk to her, give yourselves time to relax and calm down, but you need to make things right. If you love her, then prove it." "Well… Ok. Give me a few days, then I'll go and talk to her."

* * *

 **Well everyone, how was the newest chapter?**

 **Did you like the couple grouping? Or should I put it back to how it was?**

 **Cookies for those who review and Fruitcake for those that don't! *throws virtual cookies/fruitcake***

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long, I just haven't really had the motivation to upload these because not alot of people are giving me any kind of feedback on my stories. Especially on _Break Me._**

 **But anyway, here's the next chapter of Forgiven.**

 **As usual I don't own any of the characters of _Fairy Tail_ , that honor goes to Mr. Hiroshima. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 _-Levy POV-_

 _Three days had passed since I met Lu-Chan, and in that time three things had transpired. Number one: Gajeel and I had sat down and talked about how we felt._

 _Number two: Lucy and I talk endlessly until Gajeel gets off work, which is nice because I don't have to listen to her cry all hours of the day anymore._

 _Number three: I absolutely, positively, wanted to skate again. I craved the sound of my blades on the ice, carving patterns of twisting and turning designs._

 _I wanted to feel the wind whip across my face and billowing into my hair, I wanted to feel the bitter cold nip at my skin. I wanted to feel my body become weightless and the feeling of flying take over my body. But there was one teeny-weeny problem. Gajeel. If I so much as cough he wants to know whats wrong with me, where I hurt and if I've taken my meds. I get it, he's worried about me. I mean, I have been throwing up almost every damn day because of the meds... Poor Gajeel can only watch me wretch endlessly as he holds my hair back, one time, when it was real bad... He sat there next to me when he thought I was sleeping, and he let himself cry. He cried because of me, because my vomit was mixed with blood... How am I gonna convince him to let me skate?_

"Miss McGarden? Its time to extract your marrow, would you please come with me?" "I have a question... How long until I lose my hair?" "Well you might not, everyone responds to the treatment plans differently." _I stopped outside the door to the room, feeling my eyes fill with tears._ "Miss? Are you alright?" "I don't want this... I don't want to do this... I'm scared, I'm so scared..." _The tears dripped down my face as I looked at her, watching understanding and sympathy fill her eyes._ "Its alright, the procedure doesn't hurt. You'll be asleep the whole time and will be given morphine when you wake up, you can have someone hold your hand while you're under if you'd like." _Gajeel... I wouldn't subject Lu-chan to this, but I know Gajeel would be mad if I didn't tell him._

"Can you page Gajeel Redfox? He should be off work by now... He's the new janitor..." "Of course, I'll page him once your inside and prepped for the procedures. Once you're on the table he'll be allowed to join you, at which point you'll be given the sedative and you'll drift off to sleep. Just like that." _I nodded and tentatively went inside, putting on the robe they gave me and letting them cover my arse with a cloth. I smiled when he walked into the room, reaching out my hand so he could take it and sit beside me._ "I was so worried..." "Relax Shrimp, I'm here. Ain't nothing their gonna do that isn't absolutely necessary. I promise. Their gonna give you a sedative now, just look at me. Its gonna hurt, but keep you're eyes on me.

 _I whimpered when I felt the needle enter my arm and tightened my grip on his hand, I could feel tears building in my eyes. I hated needles to begin with, but this wasn't so bad now that he's here._ "Ok, give it a few moments, and then you're gonna feel really sleepy. Don't fight it Miss McGarden, let it put you under." "You'll be alright Levy, I've got ya. You're safe with me remember?" "Gajeel?.. I want... To ask you something... Do you think we can... Skate?" _He nodded, his other hand gently brushing the hair from my eyes._ "Tell you what Shrimp, if you go all day tomorrow without throwin' up, we'll go skating." _I smiled and let the drugs take me away, feeling his thumb rub circles on my hand._

* * *

 _-Gajeel POV-_

 _Levy laid there still as stone, aside from the slight rise and fall of her back she looked dead. I rubbed her hand as the doctors began to prep the areas where the needles would go, wincing when they entered the first needle into her hips. I saw the tiny trickle of tears that dripped down her cheek, and a part of me broke. A little peice of my heart fractured and crumbled as I saw her cry in her sleep, as if she could feel the pain._

"Hey nurse, she... she can't feel any of this... can she?" _The nurse holding the other tools for the procedure looked at me briefly, before shifting her attention back on the doctor's movements._ "Its highly unlikely that she feels anything but minor discomfort, the anesthetic makes it so that the brain falls into a deep sleep." _I stared at her, memorizing every detail of her sleeping face._

 _She looked so beautiful, she looked like she was an angel. Her royal blue hair fell gently over her eyes, hair that was so soft and beautiful that it felt like I was touching the finest silk ever created. I loved the smell of her Kiwi perfume, and the coconut conditioner she used only amplified her scent. I gently ran my finger under her eye and wiped away her tears, I hated seeing her cry. I hated seeing her dark pecan eyes fill and her eyelids puff up, it marred her beauty._

 _I watched them remove the needles in her hips and start wrapping them up with bandages, the dark bruising around the puncture marks making me wince._ "She'll be ok later, right?" "Yes sir, we'll give her some morphine to help with the pain, but she shouldn't move around too much for a few hours." _I nodded and felt the lump in my throat dissolve, I didn't want her to be in pain. Not if I could save her from it._ "Hey Munchkin... Its over now, you can wake up anytime." _She didn't move, she made no sign that she'd heard me._

 _I waited six hours beside her, six hours of seeing her lay motionless in her bed. When she finally woke up, she looked around as if in a daze._ "Gajeel... Kun?..." "Hey you, how ya feelin'?" "Like shit... My hips hurt, and I'm pretty sure my throat is dryer than the Crocus Desert." _I chuckled, helping her sit up slightly so she could drink from the glass. Her smile suddenly faded, the brightness in her eyes extinguished and her vibrant blue hair turned mousy and limp. Her figure thinned until she was nothing but skin and bones, literally. Her face was gaunt and sickly pale, her body limp against my palm._ "L-Levy?.. Levy?" _My eyes widened in horror as the monitor beside her flat lined, and I watched as a doctor wordlessly laid her back on the bed and pulled the sheets over her face, covering her body. Her body..._

 _She was gone, my little ray of happiness was gone. Stolen from me. They STOLE HER FROM ME! She was MINE! MINE! THOSE SONS OF BITCHES STOLE MY WIFE FROM ME!_ "Gajeel?.. Gajeel-kun!" _I can still hear her... Is this my punishment? To be eternally haunted by the woman I loved most, never again to see that smile, the smile she only shows to me? Why? Why can't I have my bride? You.. You can't do this! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER LIKE THAT! I NEED HER! I NEED HER TO BREATHE!_ "GAJEEL REDFOX! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" _Suddenly she vanished, replaced by a very alive, very scared Levy. Her hands were clutching my face, forcing me to look at her._

"I. Am. Fine. I am right here." _She pulled my hand to her neck, over her pulse._ "Do you feel that? Do you feel that thudding in my throat? That's my heartbeat, thats my lifeline. Do you feel how strong that is?" _She looked at me desperately, tears in her eyes. I nodded, unable to speak. I was staring at her, like a blind man who is seeing the sun for the first time in his life. She ran her thumb over my cheek, then kissed my forehead._ "I'm not gonna die Gajeel... I'm gonna stay right here with you, and watch you cause all kinds of trouble.. I'm gonna stay with you until we're _both_ ready to go." _I let out a shuddering breath and felt myself collapse into her, my head resting on her lap._ "I don't know what I'd do if you died... you're such a positive influence on me Shrimp.. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be in jail by now. I think... I think I love you."

 _She smiled at me and ran her fingers gently through my hair, her dark pecan eyes full of love and understanding._ "I love you too Gajeel-kun.."

* * *

 **Please R & R guys, I really need the feedback. **

**Gotta know what I'm doing wrong to fix it right?**

 _ **BlackRose999**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted much. I had a MASSIVE case of writers block...**  
_

 _ **But anyway here's the long-awaited chapter for the favorite story Forgiven.**_

 _ **As always, all rights go to the wonderful Hiroshima!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Its been four days... I'm beginning to think he isn't coming back. I've been staying up crying almost every night since he left, the nurses had to give me eyedrops because of how bloodshot they are. Tomorrow is supposed to be my discharge date, and then for the next six months I have physical therapy sessions. They'll teach me to walk again, to run and live a normal life. He took so much from me... And now it seems I might never get it back..._

 _I sighed softly, feeling the darkness and cold pain in my heart. He must be really angry with me... But then again, I don't blame him. My fingers lazily raked through my golden hair, pulling it away from my eyes. I can hear them, footsteps drawing closer and closer to my room. They don't belong to him, their to small, and they click like a heel is attached to them. Its a woman. The small flicker of hope within me dies yet again, I pushed him away for good this time._

 _A light knock on my door pulled my thoughts away from him, forcing me back to the present. I look over and see a woman with dark red hair dressed in an expensive pantsuit, her onyx eyes look so much like his, maybe their siblings?_ "You're Lucy right?" "Yes, may I ask who you are?" _She smiles softly, then takes a seat to the left of the bed._ "My name is Erza Dragneel-Scarlett, I'm Natsu's older sister.. I'm here because he's too pig-headed to deal with this himself. Much less fix things between the two of you without a shove in the right direction to get him going."

"Dragneel... Scarlett? Are you married?" _She laughs, not at me, but like, in a conspiratory way._ "Soon to be actually, but my name is like that because I'm adopted. I had my father change it that way because I'm more of a Dragneel than I am a Scarlett, I don't even remember my real parents. But thats another story for another time, I'd like for you to tell me your side of the argument. Natsu isn't the most reliable when it comes to how fights went down, his memory seems to shift the conversation into more or less his favor.."

 _I felt myself smile softly, the image of him shuffling his feet as he tries to make it seem like less of his fault sounded cuter than I'd ever thought possible. It took me a minute to realize she was studying me intently, almost calculatingly._ "I see now.. He was wrong, very much so. You do love him, although you seem not to want to admit it. May I inquire as to why that is?" _I duck my head, looking away from her eyes as a sudden sense of shame fills me._ "I don't have much luck when it comes to men, my father enjoyed trying to force the wealthy suitors into marriage to expand the family fortune... I gave up on trying to be with someone after i realized the only ones who genuinely benefit from the relationship, were the family members. When Natsu told me I was his soulmate, I panicked... He wouldn't let me explain that I wasn't sure I was ready for a relationship, that I wanted to take things slowly..."

 _When I look back up, I notice that the seat she'd taken earlier was the one usually left for Natsu. Her hand gently encloses mine, her expression soft and sympathetic._ "You are mistaken my dear, the ones who truly benefit from a relationship are the ones in the relationship themselves. When a toxic person can no longer control you, they will attempt to control how others see you. Relationships work just the same, but remember this: Lovers have the distinct advantage over those who wish to see them fail... Now, I have to go. I have a meeting in about twenty minutes, I'll make sure he comes around Lucy.. As stubborn as he is, I know he still cares for you very much." _She squeezed my hand comfortingly, then stood to leave. She collected her purse and made her way to the door, but when she reached for the handle, it turned and opened without her aid._

 _There in the doorway, was the man I'd dreampt of seeing for the last four days... He looked like hell, his hair was a mess and his face had stubble on it. He was dressed in a lazy, yet casual style. A tank top and black sweats covered him, along with his black sneakers and red-black hoodie._ "Erza? What are you doing here?" _His gaze slowly drifted toward me, his eyes lighting up when they met mine, then they did something I've only seen him do when we were first meeting each other. They became guarded and distant, like he was waiting for me to tell him to leave. He had no idea how much I'd missed him, how much I had prayed for him to come back, just so I could let myself see him._ "Natsu... I..."

* * *

 _ **So how was it? If your a flamer please tone it down a bit I'm still relatively new to this...**_

 _ **As always R & R! **_

_**Love, BlackRose999**_


End file.
